guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/Team 6 Man Deep Team
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #''Works Great'' #''Yay, the use of a ritualist, this works. --71.246.252.83 16:04, 5 March 2007 (CST) #''Very stable and effective; PUGs were skeptical of 6-man groups at first =P, but I managed to gather some guildies and cleared it rather painlessly. --Batty Lad #''Finally got to test it and it worked very well. I've been in group after group of 12 man teams that failed but we breezed through the Deep easily with a mere 6 people. 204.52.179.199 08:01, 9 March 2007 (CST) Unfavored: # Placeholder vote - the first vote up there, at the very least, is very suspicious. NightAngel 11:55, 7 March 2007 (CST) #:I'm not so sure either (on votes and on build), but I'll give it a shot, as soon as I bloody kill Mallyx, dam it. All other projects are on hold until I dance upon his rotting corpse!! NightAngel 11:33, 9 March 2007 (CST) #::His doesn't look like a corpse that would easily rot, eh? -Auron 11:35, 9 March 2007 (CST) #::: It might if you fry and burn it enough. Less than 10% health and the stupid ape decides he wants to take a nice little WALK. Maybe invite some friends over, have a *wild* time. Sigh. NightAngel 12:07, 9 March 2007 (CST) #::::Woohoo, the ape is deadNightAngel 03:07, 10 March 2007 (CST) # Placeholder vote #2. First two look suspicious. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #:Still not sure, but I don't want to prevent a good build from being properly favored. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) = Comments = Holy crap, this is a huge build page. Sounds good, I wonder if there are enough people there to test. If it works, it's a nice way of doubling the loot. Impressive work, at any rate. Might be enough to take a small break from Domain of Anguish NightAngel 01:10, 5 March 2007 (CST) Excellent Description of the build Vince. An example video of this build can also be found here: Click the Downloads tab Video is 860MB@450KB/sec. Lichang Zhou 21:16, 5 March 2007 (CST) It looked like you were tryng to use solely Factions and Proph skills in this build, Couldn't it be alot better with nightfall influence? 204.52.179.199 15:38, 6 March 2007 (CST) :When I wrote up the build, I indeed restricted the primary build to Prophecies and Faction skills, since those were the skills available to us when we designed it. However, we have done a few runs following the release of Nightfall, and some new skills were tested and others theorized about. I described these in the build as "Nightfall Variations". Some of these (such as Signet of Sorrows and Counterattack) have become standard skills in my bar when I run the appropriate profession. However, since none of these skills have been as extensively vetted by my group as the original builds, I left them as variants. I really like Signet of Sorrows because I believe the spammable spike value vs 1 foe of the skill outweighs the AoE damage of a 2nd copy of Desecrate Enchantments. I also still think that Light of Deliverance has significant potential, despite the fact that a guild mate of mine was underwhelmed. I'm sure there are other skills that may work well that we did not use or consider. Vyral 19:18, 6 March 2007 (CST) Regarding Attributes I saw that someone edited the attributes of the Warrior and Ritualist to involve 2 major runes instead of 1 superior and 1 minor rune. I have no gripe with this, as the final result in attribute scores are exactly the same and I suppose you save 5 hp by using 2 majors instead of 1 superior. I do wonder as to the prevalence of use of major runes vs superior runes in the general population however. Regardless, I think that the attributes for most of the classes are subject to some variation based on play style--especially the Warrior. To explain the odd attribute point setup I had for the Warrior originally (10+3 Str, 10+1 Sword, 11+1+1 Tct), I generally carry a superior Str rune on a +1 Tct helmet. I made this combination back when major runes carried a -50hp penalty and it seemed to be a good compromise for the majority of warrior builds I run. This clearly isn't a standard setup but it is what I ran, it worked great, and I figured people would modify it for their purposes as needed. The last thing I want to see is a Tank getting kicked out of a group for having 14 Tct instead of 13. :) Vyral 19:18, 6 March 2007 (CST)